As the vending machine of the see-through type, a vending machine for a can beverage that will below be explained is known. In the vending machine, an article display at a main door is largely tailored to an article storage which is contained in a main body of the vending machine. Also, the vending machine comprises an adiabatic door of the article storage that is implemented by a transparent material so that it is possible to see the article in the article storage through the article display. The articles are stored in article columns which are implemented by vertical two stairs and lateral four rows which are contained in the article storage. Selection buttons of a ten keys type are attached to a side of the article display in response to each of the article columns. Each of the article columns comprises a stock passageway and a vending mechanism. The stock passageway is extended, in a state of a character of S, from an article insertion at an upstream end to a whole width of depth in the article storage. The vending mechanism is attached at a downstream of the stock passageway.
Also, a person facing portion having such as a coin insertion, is positioned in a side of the article display to have a liner dimension so that the person facing portion does not prevent visibility of the article. An article stocker is formed in a space in the back of the person facing portion by using a side plate of the article storage. In addition, an advertisement content such as a name of a maker is represented an upper portion of the person facing portion that becomes an empty space. Also, article samples (sample cans) are displayed in a clearance of a turn portion of the stock passageway that is positioned in a side of the adiabatic door.
FIG. 1 shows another conventional vending machine which is capable of selecting HOT vending and COLD vending. In the vending machine, a HOT or COLD indicating plate 54 is detachable to each of button holders to which the selection buttons are attached. The HOT or COLD indicating plate 54 represents a price of the article and HOT or COLD. As shown in FIG. 1(b), on the HOT or COLD indicating plate 54, an indication plate 54a for indicating HOT and another indication plate 54b for indicating COLD are prepared. The indication plate 54a for indicating HOT comprises a back plate having a warm color (red color origin) on that a character of "HOT" is written. The indication plate 54b for indicating COLD comprises another back plate having a cool color (blue color origin) on that a character of "COLD" is written. When a part or whole of the article storage 55 is switched from a state of "HOT" to a state of "COLD" or from the state of "COLD" to the state of "HOT", the indication plates 54a and 54b are exchanged with each other.
On the other hand, as a typical vending machine of the see-through type in that it is possible to see articles in an inside, a showcase is known. In the showcase, it is possible to select HOT vending and COLD vending, In case that one of HOT vending and COLD vending is represented, the one of HOT vending and COLD vending, in a fixed state, is represented on such as a front surface of the showcase.
However, since the stock passageway is formed in the state of a character of S in the conventional vending machine, it is easy to cause a clearance in such as the corner of the passageway. As a result, it is impossible to mount eight article columns which are implemented by the vertical two stairs and the lateral four rows. Therefore, there is a problem that the numerals of the articles which are stored are decreased and that kinds of the articles are limited. Also, since containable numerals of the respective kinds of the articles become every numerals of the articles which are stored in the respective article columns, it is impossible to finely set numerals of the article. This is similarly caused in vending machine which has articles of serpentine type. It causes an inconvenience that while one of the kinds of the articles are wholly vended, other of the kinds of the articles are greatly remained.
Also, the articles which are stored in the article stoker are not objects which are automatically vended when the articles are left intact. Therefore, there is a problem that the containable numerals are decreased by the numerals of the article which are stored as against a size of the vending machine. Also, since a representation of the advertisement content on the upper portion of the person facing portion becomes small, the advertisement content such as the name of the maker lacks appealability.
In addition, when the stock passageway of the article rack is fully filled with the articles, it is possible to see the articles together with the article samples from front. As a result, a sense (full sense) that the inside is fully filled with the articles is given. However, when the vending of the articles advances, the numerals of the articles which are seen from the front, become small. Therefore, since the full sense is lost, there is a problem that the appealability of the article is deceased. On the other hand, in the vending machine of the type, the article display is largely formed in response to the article storage so that it is possible to see the articles which are stored. Since a center portion of the article display becomes dark when a fluorescent lamp is attached to be covered by an end portion of the article display, it is impossible to uniformly illuminate the articles which are stored.
Also, it is assumed that cooling articles and heating articles are stored in the article storages which are parted and have an adiabatic door having a transparent plate. In this event, there is a problem that a heat leakage from the transparent plate is great by a difference of heat of the both article storages and that an intensity the transparent plate is small. Therefore, it is considered that composite transparent plates, namely, two transparent plates are used. However, there is a problem that the heat is convected in internal spaces which are formed by the transparent plates by the difference of the heat of the both article storages.
In addition, it is considered that the cooling article and the heating article are stored in the article storages which are parted and have an adiabatic doors, respectively, which have transparent plates and are supported by hinges at both sides of the main body and that the heat of the article storages are insulated by an adiabatic parting member. Also, it is considered that the cooling article and the heating article are stored in the article storages which are parted and have an adiabatic doors, respectively, which have transparent plates and that the article storages have the adiabatic parting member which combines the transparent plates to become a pair of the diabetic doors. However, in those events, there is a problem that a cost is increased and that since the transparent plates and the adiabatic parting member damage an aesthetic sense, a feature of the vending machine of the see through type is lost.
On the other hand, it is assumed that develop an adiabatic door of the article storages which comprises a pair of transparent plates which covers whole of the article storages.
In this event, there is an unresolved problem that deformation and clearances are caused in portions by differences of the portions. In the vending machine of the type, it is important for fully exercising appealability that it is possible to see the articles which, in practice, are vended, from the outside and to see a vending actuation of the articles which are released by a vending mechanism. Therefore, the conventional article columns of the serpentine type are not adapted for the vending machine and the article columns of shaft boards type in vertical stairs are adapted for the vending machine. In addition, it is preferable to attach a drop passageway to a front of the article columns and to drop and release the article in a front direction. In this event, in case that the shaft boards of the article columns are positioned to hang down in the front direction, it is possible to, in order, send the article in the front direction by an empty weight and to always display the next article in a front end potion so that it is possible to see the next article from the outside even when the vending proceeds. Also, in case that the article is dropped in the front direction to be released to a take-out, it is possible to give a realism that the article which, at practice, is seen by a user is dropped.
However, in case of implementing the article columns and the drop passageway as above mentioned, since the shaft boards of the article columns hang down in the front direction when an operator sees the shaft boards, it needs to push the article in an interior direction. As a result, it is very hardly to insert the articles. Particularly, since the operator needs to stoop and carry out a insert work for pushing the article in the interior direction, the insert work is very complex. However, the problem is dissolved if the bending machine comprises a structure for loading the article from a backside of the vending machine. However, it is impossible to provide the structure for loading the article from a backside of the bending machine except that installation features of the vending machine is special.
In the conventional other vending machine shown in FIG. 1, switch of the sates is carried out in at least two times per year (summer period and winter period) or in four to times per year. Therefore, a switching work for switching the HOT or COLD indicating plate becomes complex. Also, there is a problem that the switching work is forgotten. Also, in the vending in a state that the articles have not a optimum temperature in such as just after loading, there is not a way for easily and fitly telling the vending in the state to the user. Therefore, it is only possible to consider a measure that the articles are vended in remaining intact and that a sellout is represented.